begotten_iiifandomcom-20200215-history
The Holy Hierarchy
The Holy Hierarchy is perhaps the only surviving institution of the old world, although some may argue that it was founded after the Undergod's invasion. Whatever the case, the Holy Hierarchy is the only known church of the Light remaining. Many view the Holy Hierarchy as the direct continuation of the Empire of Light, including the Holy Hierarchy themselves, who push this narrative to solidify their grasp on their subjects. Any who doubt its legitimacy are executed on the spot. Lording over most of the 'civilized' peasantry that wander the wasteland, the Holy Hierarchy strictly enforces its religious codes, which are ever-changing at the whim of the Pope. Although decadent and authoritarian, the Holy Hierarchy provides shelter and structure in a world where neither exist elsewhere, but only to those who would adhere to the Glaze and its customs. History The only known records to mention the Holy Hierarchy before the collapse of the old world are stored within the church itself, so it impossible for the average wanderer to pinpoint when the institution was founded. What is known is that the Holy Hierarchy had complete control over the Town of Light and the outlying County Districts, which are mere shadows of their former selves. The Hierarchy had long held these lands, but the Town of Light was recently destroyed in a climatic battle. Legend says that the Town of Light was founded many generations ago, although an exact number of years or even an estimate is not given. The Town of Light was built by the pseudonymous Builders of Light, and the walls were allegedly built with the corpses of many deceased priests and saints of the church entombed inside of them. Several ancient sources take note of the fact that the walls were impenetrable to the Begotten when first constructed, due to the inscription of Glazic runes and Bible verses into the walls. However, these defenses were worn down in time, and Begotten incursions into the Town of Light became ever more common. Official church history reveals that after the first Begotten incursion into the Town of Light which led to the sacking of the church by cultists and the ritual sacrifice of its scribes, the incumbent Pope ordered the creation of the Order of the Gatekeepers to replace the traditional, secular town guard. Equipped with ancient armor dating back to the time of the Empire of Light, these devoted servants of the Light manned the walls of the settlement, defending against any and all threats including the Begotten hordes. The Gatekeepers greatly increased the power of the Pope, granting him his own personal and fanatically loyal army. Eventually, as Begotten incursions became more and more common, the next Pope split the Gatekeepers into the Higher and Lower Orders of the Gatekeepers. The Lower Gatekeepers lacked the armor and weaponry of their High Gatekeeper counterparts, but were much more numerous. These Lower Gatekeepers were initially armed with spears and donned iron lamellar armor as opposed to the full plate suits or even power armor of the High Order, but as time passed and the climate worsened (presenting such dangers as corrosive acid rain), the Lower Order of the Gatekeepers eventually devolved into the infamous hooded musket-wielding fanatics that they are commonly known as. As of today, the Town of Light has ceased to exist due to its conquest by the Undergod. In its stead, a bishop of one of the last surviving Country Districts has declared himself pope in the newly-christened Tower of Light. The new pope, formerly Pope Adyssa's largest vassal, arguably holds more power than his predecessor. He maintains a vast order of Inquisitors and Holy Knights in addition to more well-equipped Gatekeepers. This has not stopped other former vassals of Adyssa from declaring themselves rival Popes as well, causing a great schism within the church in the hour in which unity is most needed. The Hierarchy For centuries, Hard-Glazed society has been centered around the idea of the hierarchy. In ancient times, the Empire of Light's government consisted of various ministers who were above those of non-royal blood, yet below the Lord. The Holy Hierarchy is no different, and the principle of complete power is still held by those at the top. At the very top of the Hierarchy lies the Pope, supreme in power. He lives in a penthouse at the top of the hotel in absolute luxury in comparison to the shanties that the rabble share. Below him lies the cardinals, who serve as the Pope's council. Lower still are the Bishops, now in open rebellion against the new Pope, with some even claiming his title as their own. Lastly, there are the priests, who are barely above commoner status and equal in rank to those in the Knights of Sol or Inquisition. A priest's duties often involve searching ancient texts held within the grand archives for any advantage that could be offered to the Hierarchy over their rivals, or for clues to decipher the ramblings of the sentient computer recently found in a complex hidden inside a cave: 'Tooth Boy'. Category:Holy Hierarchy